


The Time Machine Room

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Diamond Dragon Job and Extras [2]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Machines, and the library has many things, hardison is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Hardison is getting a tour of the Library and is shocked in the time machine room.You do not need to have read the first fic but a few lines will make more sense if you have.
Series: The Diamond Dragon Job and Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Time Machine Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write 100 words (or more) every day for 100 days and none of my WIPs were doing it for me tonight and I ended up on a wiki page that reminded me that the library had some interesting time machines. And then this happened. And it took to almost the end for me to realize this fit after The Diamond Dragon Job. Not that there is really much relating them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hardison followed Jacob through the Library. He had asked for a tour now that he was supposed to be a Librarian and it was taking a long time. There were the offices, the labs, the apartments, the reading rooms, the main Library hall, and now all the many many side rooms.

“And this is the time machine room,” Jacob said as they got to yet another door.

“Wait, really? Time machines?” Hardison asked.

“Yeah. We can take a look if ya want,” Jacob answered.

“Yes, please!”

Jacob smiled and opened the door.

“Don’t touch any of them. We don’t need any more accidents.”

Hardison glared but the look turned to astonishment at one of the machines.

“Is that a DeLorean?”

Another smile from Jacob.

“Yes, it is.”

“From the movie?”

“It inspired the movie. The real Doc Brown was more sorcerer than scientist. Though he was both.”

Hardison’s jaw dropped. When he pulled himself together enough to speak, he said, “Like, uh.”

It was getting really annoying that details kept disappearing from his memory. Jenkins said it would stop eventually.

“Yeah, like Cassandra. But a lot more unstable. The movie made him look much nicer,” Jacob said with a wince. “It’s kinda hard to watch knowing the original.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Hardison turned and continued to look around the room. Then he saw something that threw him even more than the DeLorean had.

“Is that-,“ he couldn’t even finish.

“A TARDIS? Maybe. It’s definitely a time machine but nobody knows where it came from. Ezekiel thinks it is but then he’s the only one who really believes that aliens are real and can get to Earth,” Jacob explained.

“He should talk to Eliot then. I’m starting to rethink his comments on having to fight aliens,” Hardison said distractedly having to fight every urge to touch the TARDIS.

They looked around the room a bit more before leaving and moving on to more places in the Library. They continued their conversation on the way to the next room.

“I’m surprised there wasn’t a hot tub,” Hardison said.

“It broke,” Jacob said.

“What?”

“I don’t know. That’s just what Jenkins told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
